naruto_blazingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tier List
This page is currently under construction Date Updated: 29th of August, 2018 Welcome to the Tier List for Ultimate Ninja Blazing! This Tier List ranks the characters in "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Blazing" from the worst to the best, based on five requirements of a character in Ultimate Ninja Blazing. They are written below. Each character is graded based on their statistics, their utility, their abilities, their usage in PvP and PvE. Right now, the Tier List is under construction. Feel free to help us out by requesting characters to tier out, or perhaps by editing the page itself. Do not modify the Tier List itself! If you feel like this Tier List is flawed in some way, feel free to comment down below and tell us why this character is flawed. We will get back to you as soon as possible! Changelog 29/08/2018: Blazing Bash is out, and we now have two new units (and one of them's definitely cancer)! Obito Uchiha "Into Total Darkness" and Kakashi Hatake "The Bitterness of Fate" join in the fray. Obito Uchiha is definitely deadly and cancerous in his BA form. Watch out for him! We've got lots of counters, anyway. Obito Uchiha "Into Total Darkness" If you want to play Obito, he's a very efficient bait tool. With a 41k HP pool and a 20% chance to dodge, he is an ideal tank or bait, coupled with his 5% chance to recover 1 chakra from a hit (including Dodged attacks). Sync with Heart will allow him to reduce up to 25% Body damage. In a no Sync Skill activated situation, he can survive a 15k Body-type Jutsu (without bonus) and still can tank a hit from at least a 17k Jutsu. He dies from 27,342 damage worth of Body typing (without bonus), which usually means two Body-type attacks kill him. The biggest fear you should have is Kakashi Hatake. Maxed out with all Sync Skills, he deals 41,656 damage (with bonus) on Obito, ignoring Obito's Substitution. This INSTANTLY KILLS OBITO, without damage reduction. With Sync With Heart SS activated, he can now tank 36,456 HP worth of damage (no bonus) with Sync Skill activated, allowing him to live through Kakashi's Jutsu with 9,770 HP. This technically means that another 8.6k from a Body attack (no bonus) and die from that. However, he now can live through two 15k (without bonus) Body Jutsus and survive. Obito Uchiha's counters are the new Kakashi Hatake BA (ignore Substitution), Itachi Uchiha BA (to Chakra Seal and Switch Seal), Sasuke Uchiha BA (to potentially Chakra Seal) and SO6P Madara (bypass Substitution). As long as you can pile chakra recovery seal, reduce his chakra gauge to prevent his Jutsu from firing, or Reverse Switch Seal (from Hashirama to get him away and delay Jutsu firing), you should be fine. Obito Uchiha has a 20% chance to dodge, with 40k+ HP - not a good idea to engage him. (SO6P Madara has 20% chance to dodge and 38k HP with abilities). His Jutsu deals 23,450 base damage, and 35,176 damage with an advantage, and has a lot of advantages. Be careful! His Ultimate deals a maximum of 39,084 damage (no bonus). To get rid of his Sync Skill, use AoE Body Attacks (which somehow, every BA Body unit has it.) Out of the field, he gives a 15% dodge chance, allowing him to also support efficiently behind the scenes. Also, two SO6P Madara Jutsu cannot kill him. You need three to down him. Kakashi Hatake "The Bitterness of Fate" Kakashi Hatake is far easier to deal with. While he has more health, he does not have any dodge chance, is slower, and is technically less Utility than Obito, and this is true. Kakashi's Jutsu does only pure damage, ignoring Substitution, Perfect Dodge and bypass Barrier. This is SO6P Madara's Jutsu, but much larger in scale, deals more damage and faces right. He is used to wipe Substitution Units. Bring on the Susbtitution Units! At maximum power and Sync Skills activated he deals 27,770 damage (no bonus), and without Sync Skills Kakashi does 23,130 damage (no bonus), ignoring Wildcard abilities. Kakashi at maximum power deals damage equivalent to an instant nuke and will always land unless out of range! He deals a whole array of damage, with at least one Sync Skill activatable. If both are on, he deals his maximum power, heavily damaging an array of units, like for example Hashirama Senju. Kakashi is able to land up to 22k (all taken into account) on Hashirama Senju, with all the latter's abilities and Sync Skills activated. If you are lucky enough to get Kakashi's Ultimate, it deals 81,396 damage (no bonus, all Sync Skills, and abilities). I'll let that speak for itself. An appropriate counter to Kakashi is actually Obito, as he can disrupt his chakra flow enough to land his Jutsu. Another counter to Kakashi is Sasuke Uchiha "One Step to Hokage". He can withstand 31,634 damage worth of Skill attacks (no bonus). Any unit that stops Kakashi from firing his Jutsu is a counter to him, including Kimimaro, the aforementioned Obito Uchiha, or any Skill unit that disposes of him pretty quickly. Disrupt his chakra flow to stop his attacks, and remove him from battle. How it Works There are TWO different set of criteria, one for PvE (P'layer-'''v'ersus-'E'''nemy), and one for PvP ('P'layer-'''v'ersus-'P'''layer). Each set is very different from one another, so please take a look carefully! Remember that based on the criteria for Archetypes, each statistic will appear different. For example, an S-rank Nuker with a high ATK stat may not be S-rank if they are in the Support section, as each section has different grading criteria. Each section has many, many things taken into account, so they're split into small groups. Player-versus-Enemy *'Base Statistics **How well their base statistics are. This means that their HP, ATK and Range will be taken into account. Are they high health? Is it long ranged? Is their Health and Attack stat corresponding to their Range? **Of course, Archetypes matter, as a Healer may be placed highly in Base Statistics if their HP stat is high. A Nuker with a low HP stat, placed under Healer, will be given a poor grade. *'F/B/SS Rating' **Their Field Skills, Buddy Skills, and Sync Skills. Are they contributory to their archetype? Do they serve any purpose? Does their Field Skill benefit? Buddy Skill? Can they activate more than 1 Sync Skill? Or any? **Depending on Archetype, each character may have a different set of requirements to have a high F/B/SS Rating. *'Abilities' **What kind of abilities do they have? Does it add on to their arsenal? Is it good? Should they have the abilities to be viable? Are they easily farmable? Summon units? **Archetype also matters here. Each character may have a different set of requirements to have a good Ability rating. *'Jutsus' **Are their Jutsus good? Are they Splash-type? Do they have any add-on effects that make the opponent worse off? Do they self-inflict any effects? Do they deal a lot of damage? **You know the drill: archetype matters. *'Multiplier-to-Chakra Ratio' **Do they have a high M'ultiplier-'''t'o-'C'''hakra ratio (MtC)? Is their Chakra Cost high or low? Do they return chakra? Would a charatcer be easily usable in many situations, or have to charge to strike once and strong? **Archetype matters each way. *'Other **Do they have any sub-roles? If so, what are they? How many more? How good are they at those roles? Would they serve to be useful later on? *'Playstyle' **How would you play this character? Must they be cycled to be viable? Do they have a one-use-only Secret Technique? Are they simply spam and let them rip? How would their playstyle be written as? **This isn't rated - this will be written in detail. *'Utility' **The final overall grade. Would they serve to be useful in their Archetype? Would they be beneficial? Or not? If so, would one put them in their team? Or should they pass for another? Player-versus-Player *'Base Statistics' **How well their base statistics are. This means that their HP, ATK, SPD and Range will be taken into account. Are they high health for their Range? Do they move fast, slow, or decently sped for their archetype? *'F/B/SS Rating' **Field/Buddy/Sync Skill Rating. Would they have a good Buddy Skill? Or a Sync Skill that activates when a certain condition is met? Would their Field Skill prove to be clutch? **Depending on Archetype, each character may have a different set of requirements to have a high F/B/SS Rating. *'Abilities' **Are their abilities useful to their Archetypes? Would they serve to be better or worsen them? **Archetype also matters here. If a Bait unit has a Speed Boost, it won't matter too much for their Archetype since they're supposed to be slow and take the hits. *'Jutsus' **Are their Jutsus good? Do they have a high M'ultiplier-'''t'o-'C'''hakra ratio (MtC)? Are they Splash-type? Do they have any add-on effects that make the opponent worse off? Do they self-inflict any effects? Is their Chakra Cost high or low? Do the Jutsus contribute lots of hits? **You know the drill: archetype matters. *'Multiplier-to-Chakra Ratio **Do they have a high M'ultiplier-'''t'o-'C'''hakra ratio (MtC)? Is their Chakra Cost high or low? Do they return chakra? Would a charatcer be easily usable in many situations, or have to charge to strike once and strong? **Archetype matters each way. *'Other **Do they have any sub-roles? If so, what are they? How many more? How good are they at those roles? Would they serve to be useful later on? *'Playstyle' **How would you play this character in PvP? Would you use them as a form of bait? Throw them to generate Ultra Combos? Outspeed the opponent? *'Utility' **The final overall grade. Would they serve to be useful in their Archetype? Would they be beneficial? Or not? If so, would one put them on their team? Or should they pass for another? The grades (except for Utility) for each ranking is given below. And for the final grading (as Utility). Archetypes There are a few roles inside the game of Ninja Blazing. They vary from character to character, and the ability to follow one archetype or two at once gives them a higher utility statistic. Each archetype isn't better than each other, as they are in their own class. Treat of it like a class page for characters in a Role-Playing Game, except this isn't written. PvP and PvE have almost the same Archetypes. Attack Characters of this class are extremely powerful. They are usually the "Warrior" class of the entire battlefield. When it comes to zeroing down Bosses in style, it's these guys/gals. For a character to be a Attack unit, they usually have these requirements: * A high Multiplier-to-Chakra ratio on jutsus. * Low Chakra Cost. * Field Skill that Counterattacks. * Buddy Skill that increases Damage dealt. * Sync Skills that increases Damage potency, or even stop Jutsu Sealing or Immobilization outright. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Increase damage (by any way). ** Increase status ailment boosts. ** Nullifies Type Disadvantage reduction. ** Increases Jutsu multipliers, or ** Chance to reduce Chakra consumed to 0 abilities. ** Critical Hit Boosts. Characters like these deal a lot of damage, and cause a lot of wanton destruction. Units that deal more than 40,000 DMG with type advantage are called Nukers. A Semi-Nuker is a unit that deals 40,000 DMG with type advantage, but has to do it over a period of turns. Utilitarian Utilitarian units serve to stack debuff upon debuff on any enemy that they encounter. They can Immobilize, Jutsu Seal, Attack Reduce, etc. The amount of debuffs they have and their rates are very high, depending on debuff. Units that want to be Utilitarian must have: * Low Chakra Cost * High chance to do a certain effect, and a variety of it. These effects could be: ** ATK Reduction (there are varying degrees. 15%, 30% and 45%.) ** HP Recovery Seal. ** Immobilization. ** Jutsu Sealing. ** Slip Damage (there are varying degrees, 2%, 4%, 6% and 8% HP.) * Field Skill that stacks more effects on the opponent, or deal Fixed Damage. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Increases status ailment rate boosts. ** Extend status effect turns by an amount. ** Reduce Damage taken. ** Chance to reduce Chakra consumed to 0 abilities. Units like these are actually the rarest: not many fit into this Archetype. Supporter Units like these have an extremely powerful Field and Buddy Skill, with Jutsus that buff allies or even give them special effects. They also help keep the team alive. Characters who want to be Supporters would need to have these requirements: * Any high-powered Field Skill and Buddy Skill. * A Jutsu that can heal self, or heal allies, or buff them. * Sync Skill that recovers HP. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Self-Heals. ** Increase Jutsu or Secret Technique Recovery rate. ** Extend status effect duration. ** Increases HP. Any PvE team must have one of these units, otherwise, the team will fall apart! Tank All these units must have an extremely high amount of HP, resistances to damage, and Sync Skills that boosts their resistance to damage. Sometimes, their Jutsus gives them Barriers, or Perfect Dodge. Characters who want to be Tanks would need to have the following: * Sync Skills that boosts either: ** Dodge Rate. ** Reduces Damage. ** Increase resistance to any status ailment. * Jutsus that gives Wildcard Ailments such as Barrier, Perfect Dodge or Substitution Jutsu. * Either of these Abilities that: ** Reduces Damage taken (overall or from any element). ** Chance to dodge. Overall, units like these always are those who soak up as much damage as possible. Tier List for PvE This colour characters are Blazing Festival characters. This colour characters are Blazing Awakened Blazing Bash/Super Impact characters. This colour characters are non-Blazing Awakened Blazing Bash/Super Impact characters. This colour characters can be farmed by Impacts, Emergency Missions, or any way that is free. This colour characters are Phantom Castle farmable characters. This colour characters are Ninja Road/PvP Reward/PvP Shop Exclusive characters. All others are summonable. *s are event summons only. All rankings are counted with Limit Break (if any). Character positions do not matter under a Utility Rank. They are sorted by element and then encyclopedia number. Therefore, only rank them according to their Utility stat! (i.e. Do not say that Final Valley Naruto Uzumaki is not as good as BF Kaguya Otsusuki. They are both S-Rank, they're equally good.) To find a character, use Control + F (Windows) or Command + F (Mac) and type in your character. Bold characters are Nukers. Italic characters are Semi-Nukers. Tier List for PvP This colour characters are Blazing Festival characters. This colour characters are Blazing Awakened Blazing Bash/Super Impact characters. This colour characters are non-Blazing Awakened Blazing Bash/Super Impact characters. This colour characters can be farmed by Impacts, Emergency Missions, or any way that is free. This colour characters are Phantom Castle farmable characters. This colour characters are Ninja Road/PvP Reward/PvP Shop Exclusive characters. All others are summonable. *s are event summons only. All rankings are counted with Limit Break (if any). Character positions do not matter under a Utility Rank. They are sorted by element and then encyclopedia number. Therefore, only rank them according to their Utility stat! (i.e. Do not say that Final Valley Naruto Uzumaki is not as good as BF Kaguya Otsusuki. They are both S-Rank, they're equally good.) To find a character, use Control + F (Windows) or Command + F (Mac) and type in your character. Bold 'characters nuke with Jutsu. ''Italic characters nuke with Ultimate. F2P Tier List This Tier List only contains Free-to-Play characters. As long as they are obtainable by any way other than summoning, it will be here. All rankings are counted '''with Limit Break (if any). Currently, the F2P Tier List is directly copied from the PvE Tier List. If there is any way we are able to sort it, leave a comment on my wall! To find a character, use Control + F (Windows) or Command + F (Mac) and type in your character. Bold characters are Nukers. Italic characters are Semi-Nukers. Character Listing Recommendation: List your desired characters that have yet to be listed on the tier list: *